Thanksgiving for Spiders
by dokebibeats
Summary: (One-Shot!) Peter Parker, the CEO of Parker Industries, visits single mother Jessica Drew on Thanksgiving Day as he travels back to the Big Apple all the way from China to make sure Jess and her child are ok. Behold the surrogate Spider-Father story of all surrogate Spider-Father stories! This story takes place in the ANAD Marvel U with my own minor altercations here and there.


**Hello! My dear readers, it's been a very VERY long time since I've posted a story. For the past couple of months, I've been going through some personal stuff...from losing a dear friend and a professor to having financial struggles of looking for a job. Through those things, I've been just really moody and that really worsened the writer's block inside me. So, I apologize for the wait and here's this fic! Oh, and believe it or not, I'm gonna try to upload the next chapter for Secrets of Oscorp before Christmas, so stay tuned for that too!**

* * *

 _Thanksgiving For Spiders_

 _ **Shanghai, China**_

"Peter! Your board meeting is way more important than the sake of my well-being!"

"I know! But it's Thanksgiving week, and I wanted to come and visit you to make sure that you and your child are ok."

The woman with the long black hair and impregnated belly with a fit body replied with a huff over the other side of screen on Skype as she said, "Peter, I told you…everything's fine. Seriously, all I do when I go outside is just walk to the grocery store and nothing else!"

The man with a short brown hair and a work suit and pants scratched his head as he said, "I know, Jess. It's just that I feel guilty because I haven't been able to come visit you as often I'd like too. The last time that I visited your apartment was 3 months ago."

Jess then scowled at him as she retorted, "Yeah, it's because I threaten to burn all the free diapers and Avengers plushie toys that you've sent me every time you try to visit me when you should be worried about your company! Not to mention that you won't even let me pay you for all these gifts that you've sent me!"

Peter smiled at her as he said, "Well, it's called community service for a reason."

Jessica crossed her arms as she pouted at him on the other side of the screen as she said, "This is so unfair. You know that I didn't ask you to help me, right?"

Peter sheepishly smiled as he said to her, "I know, but you know why I'm doing this."

Jessica let out a sigh as she said, "I know. And you're an idiot."

Peter chuckled, "Wouldn't be the first time you calling me that."

He and Jess stared at each other for a couple of seconds as Peter interjected, "Look, just let me visit you tomorrow, okay? Besides, Aunt May misses you also. And she said that she wants to cook a thanksgiving extravaganza for you."

Jess rolled her eyes as she let out a groan, "Fine. I'm doing this for Aunt May, even though I probably won't be able to have a lot of food because this baby is messing with my appetite."

Peter said, "Aren't Ben and Roger gonna be there? What about Carol? I mean the 5 of us plus Aunt May could take down a feast of gargantuan proportions."

Jess let out a small smile as she said, "You really haven't changed much, Pete. I know a thing about power or two and how it changes people…usually for worse. But you're still the same Spider-Dork that I've known all these years, and I respect that."

Peter blushed lightly as she called him "Spider-Dork" as he said, "So…I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jess rolled her eyes as she let out a small laugh and said, "Yeah. Carol should be there to meet you in front of JFK."

Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, had more time to spend as Peter Parker than Spider-Man in the last 8 months ever since Miles Morales became more prominent as the local spidey. Peter thought long and hard about how he could help more people around the world since Miles was doing most of the local work of catching the bad guys, with an occasional help from Peter here and there.

He realized that he could build his own company that focuses on green energy, bio-tech, and nanotech to help people, so after long 8 months of careful and rigorous planning of his own company, Parker Industries began to flourish not only in the Big Apple, but cities such as San Francisco, and major cities in different countries such London, UK and Shanghai, China. He made a name for himself by making Spider-Man as his mascot and the official bodyguard of his company.

He also built a wristwatch application called the Webware that allows a person to access Wifi from all the corners of the earth, and he also started to make tech for S.H.I.E.L.D. that consisted of items such as high-quality Spider-Tracers, EMP's, weapons disablers, non-lethal stunners and power dampeners. Now, the thing about all these products had a failsafe that was invented by Peter and it wasn't for sale. Because, with great power, there must also come great responsibility, even though your status as a superhero was much more larger than life and almost a global celebrity symbol at this point.

Peter shut his laptop off as the well-dressed Chinese woman was next to him as Peter said to her, "Min, what do Chinese women drink when they're going through pregnancy?"

Min Wei, Peter's personal assistant replied as she said in a amused tone, "Is this for the pregnant woman that you always talk to? I thought you Americans had a saying called _don't shit where you eat?_ "

Peter retorted as he said, "Hey! She's neither my wife nor my girlfriend! It's just that she's going to raise a child all by herself and I can't help to associate that with my Aunt May when I was 15 years old… Jess is gonna have a hard time paying the bills on her own when she raises her child, not to mention that she's going on an unpaid maternity leave."

Min inquired, "Then, why didn't you give her some money?"

Peter sighed, "Well…she's an independent, and fiery woman. She practically scolded me and said that she didn't need my money and she tore up the check that I offered to her."

Min chuckled as she said, "She seems like quite the woman."

Peter looked outside his window as he said in a fond tone, "She really is. So, since she wouldn't let me give her money, I decided to send her free diapers and plushie toys. She accepted it reluctantly….that Jessica."

Min sighed as she said, "Sometimes I wonder at myself at how a nice guy like you is the boss man in charge."

Peter scratched his head as he said, "Uhh…it helps to pay it forward?"

Min shook her head as she chuckled, "Come on, Parker. The limo's waiting outside. We're gonna go to downtown Shanghai before you catch your plane."

Peter and Min Wei on the elevator and went down to the first floor from the 70th floor of the Parker Industries Chinese Branch building to the first floor. Then they walked out of the building and walked into the elongated vehicle as the chauffeur started to drive them towards the bustling night scene of downtown Shanghai.

As they were on the Car, Min said to Peter, "You know, some of the head staff members are getting ticked off that you keep blowing their meetings off."

Peter replied in a bewildered manner, "Oh, come on! It's Thanksgiving week! And, every time the meeting is about how the company can gain more profit, or how the staff members want to cut wages so they can use cheap Chinese labor so they can get more money for themselves. I swear, if one of them brings that subject up again, that person's getting the boot to head on the spot."

Min crossed her arms as she replied, "But Sajani does have a point though. With our technology, we should be leading the global market, and we're still playing second fiddle to Stark Industries."

Peter sighed as he said, "I know, but I set out to build this company to not to make a fortune but to build a better future for all of humanity. It's what my uncle would've wanted me to do."

Min sighed as she shook her head and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you, boss."

The driver stopped the car by a little shopping district as Peter and his personal assistant got out of the car. And as soon as they got out of the car, people around them were flashing photos on their smartphones and tablets as Peter gave a small grin as a little girl said in English, "Where's Spider-Man? I want his autograph!"

Peter smiled at her as he said, "He'll be around soon, but not today. What's your name?"

The little girl replied happily, "Liu. Liu Chan."

Peter then jotted down a note on his pad as he said, "I'll make sure that Spidey doesn't forget, ok?"

The little girl smiled as Min Wei rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, Parker! Stop getting so distracted all the time!"

Min pretty much dragged her boss into the store as they began to look for the proper pregnancy remedy for Jess. Peter waved hello in Chinese to the elderly male shop owner with a rather large goatee as he ran his hand through stacks of various herbal teas and medicine pills that were on the top shelf Min crossed her arms as she said to her boss, "Do you even know what you're looking for?"

Peter kept looking through the shelves of medicine as he said, "Hey, I know how to read some Mandarin! Even though, I'm better at speaking it, ah-ha! Found ya!"

He grabbed a small red box covered in yellow writing as Peter said to Min, "Uhh…I think this is organic Chai Tea, right?"

Min furrowed her eyes a little as she said, "Are you seriously giving a caffeinated drink to a woman who's pregnant?"

Peter gave the box to his assistant as he said, "Well, once or twice a week isn't bad. Besides, she told me that she's been losing her appetite recently, so I thought that some digestive tea might help her feel better."

Peter knew about Jessica's biology pretty well considering the fact that her body could take a good portion of unbalanced diet and unhealthy eating due to her superior immunity to any sort of chemicals or radiation, so this Chai Tea just might've been what the doctor ordered.

Peter then looked at his watch as he said, "We should really get going. I need to get on my jet so in less than an hour. My stuff for the trip is in the limo anyway."

 _ **Greenwich Village, NY, USA**_

Jess was in her living room in her apartment as she was eating a whole carton of caramel-vanilla ice cream by herself while she was in her wear red overflowing dress that draped over her pregnant belly. She thought to herself, as she had a frown her face while watching the TV,

 _He's such an idiot. This isn't even his kid, and he's being really protective of me and sending me all these stuff for my baby. Even after telling him that I didn't want to be a burden to him, he's still being really unfairly generous and kind to me. Damnit, Peter Parker._

As she was focused on the TV, an elderly, but spry-looking man with a turncoat and glasses, and a slightly younger man with red hair and scraggly beard came out. The elderly man said to Jess in a joking manner, "So…when's your husband coming home?"

Jess rolled her eyes as she retorted, "Real funny, Urich, real funny."

The man with a scraggly beard added, "He seems really committed though. I mean you can't go wrong with that."

Jess crossed her arms as she scowled at the TV, "Except when the commitment is for totally stupid reasons. And now I feel like I'm being a burden to him, when he has other bigger problems to worry about."

Ben chuckled at her as he said, "It's not all that stupid. You know what his Aunt went through when Peter was 15 years old."

Jess raised her arms dramatically as she said, "I know! I know! His Aunt was a single mother to him in a way and now he sees her in me, so therefore he feels the need to protect and watch over me. I get it. I really do, but he's still clearly an idiot with biggest hero complex ever."

Ben gently placed his hand on Jess's shoulder as he said, "He's a good man."

Jess frowned down at her feet as she blushed lightly and said, "He's too good...and naïve, and he's also a guy with a heart of a fool."

Ben then said, "Well, Spidey does what Spidey does, right? Now, just hang tight for awhile because Roger and I go to Whole Foods and get some grub for all of us."

Jess nodded silently as Roger and Ben walked out of Jess's apartment to grab some food.

 _ **3000ft above Pacific Ocean, Destination: New York City**_

Peter was on his seat on his corporate jet as he was talking to Miles Morales, the younger Spider-Man with a black and red suit on Skype. Peter said to Miles, "Hey, kid. How's Spidey-ing these days?"

The young African-American kid was eating a hot pocket while working on his homework as he said, "It's ok. There's bad days and good days, but hey at least I'm an Avenger like you now, so that's pretty cool…even though Tony skips out on tutoring me, Kamala, and Sam with our schoolwork and such. How's everything with Parker Industries What time is it over there right now?"

Peter was eating a bag of Cheetos and a Shasta grape soda as he tracked his jet's whereabouts. He said, "Well, we still haven't crossed the International Date Line yet, so it's still Nov 25h here. By the time I get to the Big Apple, it should be the morning of Thanksgiving there, just in time for Macy's Thanksgiving Parade."

Miles then remarked as he said, "Oh, yeah! I heard that Parker Industries is getting a float this year, but you're not gonna be on it but this woman named Sajani Jaffrey is gonna be your replacement?"

Peter then scratched his head as he remarked, "Yeah….well, I'm gonna be visiting Jess tomorrow and spending the day with her and spend the whole day cooking dinner for her with Aunt May."

Miles then teased him, "You like her, don't you?"

Peter nervously replied, "Well…I guess it would be a bald-faced lie if I said that I didn't have any attraction towards her."

Miles said, "I wonder what happened to the baby's dad."

Peter then smiled as he said, "She doesn't want to talk about it, and I have to respect that…we all do. But the fact of the matter is, the father of the child is not present and she's going on an maternity leave with no foreseeable income coming in near the future. So, I feel like it's my responsibility to help her out…even though Jess doesn't really want that on my shoulders."

Miles smiled in awe as he said, "This is why you're the best, man. Even though you've become this hotshot, badass CEO of your own company, you still haven't lost the sensibility of what makes you, well…you."

Peter chuckled as he said, "Hey, kid. You're not so bad yourself. Oh, and I'll be in New York for a week, so I can fill in for Tony's tutoring sessions for you and the rest of the youngins."

Miles happily replied as he said, "Thanks, Peter."

Peter turned off his Skype as for the rest of the hours, he watched some movies, and shows on his personal tablet in his jet the night went on and Peter dozed off and slept into the following morning. Peter dozed off as the plane arrived in front of JFK. He put a Mets Cap on to go full-on incognito as possible to avoid the press as he grabbed his bag and other belongings from his seat and went outside the entrance after going through all the security procedures.

He then saw a fit blonde woman with shoulder-length hair as she waved at him and yelled, "Peter! I'm over here!" He found her as he walked up to her and gave her a hug as he said, "Hey, Captain Carol…how's space?"

Carol Danvers, A.K.A. Captain Marvel smiled as she said, "First, let me grab your bag. And space…is space, with one big change. Come on, Parker Industries. Get in the car."

As Peter and Carol began to drive to Jess's apartment, they talked about their own adventures when they weren't Avenger-ing together. Peter remarked as he said, "What? Galactus is a good guy now? He's not going out all-you-can eat buffet on the planets anymore?"

Carol laughed out loud as she said, "Well…it's not that simple. But he only eats dead planets that are no longer inhabited by organisms or people so-to-speak. Hey, did you call your Aunt yet?"

Peter then smacked his forehead as he said, "I can't believe I forgot it! Hold up a second."

Carol rolled her eyes as he then dialed a number on his phone as he called his Aunt. On the other side of the phone, an elderly, but spry woman's voice answered the phone as she said, "Peter? Are you back from China? When did you get back?"

Peter then chuckled at his Aunt's usual worried voice as he said, "Easy, Aunt May. I just got back right now. How are you? Have you been taking care of yourself lately? Have you been taking the supplements that Min sent you?"

The elderly woman said in a energetic manner, "Peter! I'm fine, honestly. I don't need to take those supplements, because you know that your old lady's still got a kick in her step."

Peter rolled his eyes as he said, "Whatever, Aunt May. Anyways, I'll see you there? You've got a ride, right?"

Aunt May laughed as she said, "I do, Peter. Urich and his buddy will be coming to pick me up soon, so don't you fret-" Peter interjected as his Spider-Sense was buzzing which cued the explosions that were heard in the vicinity as he said, "Sorry, Aunt-May! I-I have to go! I've got this whole with great power and responsibility and all that jazz to take care of. Bye!"

He then hung up the phone as in front of Peter and Carol were the Avengers fighting the Wrecking Crew and they were having trouble as Kamala Khan, the new Ms. Marvel Miles Morales, A.K.A. Spider-Man, and Sam Alexander, the new Nova were knocked out and the rest of the avengers were having trouble fending them off.

Peter and Carol gasped as they saw their fallen protégés as they said, "Kamala! Miles!"

Carol then shot Peter a determined look as she said, "Peter! Get your suit on!"

Peter quipped back as he pressed a button on his personal webware wrist gear, "One step ahead of ya, Captain Carol."

As Carol changed into her Captain Marvel outfit and burst out of the hood window from her car while carrying Peter, the battle was furiously going on in a shopping district in Manhattan. The man in a star spangled uniform who looked to be in his 30's said as he blocked an attack with his shield, "Tony, how long do we have until the parade starts?"

The man clad in red and gold armor shot his Replusor Beams at the enemies as he retorted, "We've got exactly about an hour left until they cut the red ribbon, Cap."

Then a tall, green, muscular woman with long black hair and white and purple sleeveless Leontard punched an armored thug with a crowbar as she retorted, "Don't these guys have anything better to do? I mean with all this power, they're only robbing a bank."

Then, a man with long, blonde hair, winged helmet and a long red cape threw his hammer knocked out another one of the thugs out as he added, "Do not give them any ideas, Jennifer. We don't want our enemies to cause any more destruction on a day such as joyous as this. Now, have at thee!"

He said as he got his hammer back and charged into the Fray. Carol then threw Peter towards the fray of the battle also as she retorted, "Thor's right, Jen. We gotta take care of these jackasses first before the parade starts."

She-Hulk, A.K.A. Jennifer Walters looked at Carol as she said, "Carol?! Where the hell you've been?"

Peter evaded an punch from the man with the half yellow mask and red tights as he said, "Sorry, Jen. She was picking me up from the airport. But hey, heard that Amadeus Cho became a hulk also. How's that for a change?"

Jennifer then grabbed the incoming ball and chain as she grunted while looking into Peter's direction as she said, "H-hey! It's you! How's everything with the company these days?" Peter barely evaded the crowbar from the Wrecker himself as he said, "Oh, y'know…everything is going swell as Duracell."

Carol then fired her laser beams from her hands as she sped around the Wrecking Crew like a fighter jet as they blocked her projectile attacks with ease. Carol retorted as she rammed her fists against the guy with the steel ball and chain, "It's the morning of Thanksgiving Day and you thugs are terrorizing a shopping district? Well, guess what? Not only you get no Turkey, but you also get no Ugly Christmas Sweater Party this year!"

Peter was also unleashing a combo of punches and kicks as he then looked at the time from his modified lenses as he said, "Ok, I don't have time to play around here anymore. Time's up, ya homeless bozos."

He then jumped up in the air as he said, "Web-Shooters, cartridge number 5."

He then shot out a series of web barrages to each member of the wrecking crew each of the member of the wrecking crew as the Wrecker laughed out loud and said, "I guess all you Spiders only have webs to show for it huh? Like that little kid that I knocked out!"

He pointed to the unconscious Miles Morales who was collapsed in a body pile with Ms. Marvel and Nova. Peter then stood on the ground next to the webbed up thugs as he quipped, "Really, Wrecker? I'd take another closer look."

The Wrecker noticed his crime partners start to feel woozy and collapse down to the ground, as the man with the crowbar started to feel the effects of the specialized webs as he said weakly, "W-what the hell did you p-put in those webs? Ugggh…"

He then fell on his knee as Peter walked up to him slowly as he said, "First of all, that's classified. Second of all,"

He then began to lay a haymaker of powerful combos of punches and kicks on him as the Wrecker laid down on the ground hurt and bruised as Peter jumped and crouched over his beaten up face as he hissed at him, "You ever hurt that kid like that again, next time, I won't be so nice. Got it, stink-breath?"

The wrecker and his crew got knocked out as Tony remarked, "Wow, someone's been using his company's assets to good use."

Thor then smirked at him as he landed down on the ground as he added, "This man of Spiders has truly reached the next level of worthiness."

Steve then waved at Peter as rushed to him and smiled and said, "Happy Thanksgiving, son. Everything ok with the company?"

Peter then scratched his head as he said, "Everything, good cap. Sorry I couldn't come sooner, I mean I didn't even get a call from you guys."

Steve remarked as he said, "Well…we wanted to give our new recruits an actual field-mission test for their first time, but…"

Peter and Steve looked to the unconscious young heroes starting come around as the man with the shield sighed, "It looks like they need more training, thank god that they're ok, though."

Peter and Carol rushed to the young heroes as Carol bent over on her knees and gently cradled Ms. Marvel as she said quietly in a worried parental voice, "Kam? Are you ok?"

The young brown-skinned girl and a long brown hair with a lighting insignia on her chest and a orange burkini started to wake up as she said, "C-Carol? Oh my god! This is so embarrassing."

Carol then smiled at her as she said, "Hey, it's ok. Everyone makes a mistake on their first field mission. You did good, kiddo."

Peter then went over to Miles and Sam as they started to wake up and Peter said to Miles, "You had me worried out there, kid. Don't scare me like that next time, ok?

Miles scratched his head as he retorted, "Damnit! I thought I had them, and I was totally wrong and ended up getting in everyone's way. Today totally blows!"

Peter then looked at Sam as he said, "You all right, buckethead?"

Nova shook his head as he said, "Man! This is gonna end up being our first and last field mission. Today really is the worst!"

He and Miles both sulked as Peter said, "Hey now, sulking and wallowing in self-pity will get you nowhere, ok? Even though I still need to work on that myself at my age."

Peter then looked at the time on his modified lenses behind his mask as he said to the Avengers, "Well, I'd love to stick around for the pizza party, but I have a another great responsibility to do."

He walked towards Carol and her car as Carol waved back at them and said in a teasing voice, "It's actually a date."

Peter then scowled at her as he said, "Carol! You're totally sapping my cool heroic vibe!"

They reached her car as the Avengers kept laughing as Carol teased him, "Oh, please webhead. There's a reason why Jess calls you a Spider-Dork."

Peter then ducked in the backseat as he pressed a button on his wrist gear and changed back to his civilian clothing on a whim. Carol did the same as they began to make their way towards Jess's apartment.

 _ **Jess's Apartment, Greenwich Village, NY**_

Jess watched the whole battle go down between the Avengers and The Wrecking Crew as she saw Peter pretty much single-handedly beat the Wrecking Crew with on his own. She remarked while giving a sigh of relief, "Now, that was a spectacular beat-down! And…whew, I was actually worried for a second that the Spider-Dork was gonna injure himself by taking on the whole Wrecking Crew alone."

Ben then teased her, "Aww…someone's got a crush on a fellow Spider."

Jess then blushed heavily as she retorted, "Shut up, Urich! I can't help feeling guilty and be worried about him when he came here from his business trip just to visit me."

She then pouted as she grumbled, "Stupid Spider-Man…still trying to do everything by himself after all these years,"

Aunt May was in the kitchen adding some dry rub and spices on the turkey as she said, "Well, honey…some thing's just never change. Peter gets his hard-headed stubbornness from his uncle. But, hey…he's a good man."

Jess smiled as she said, "Yeah, he is."

She then saw Aunt May grab the 15 pound Turkey as Jess suddenly got up and rushed to her side as she said, "Oh no, I'm not gonna let Pete's aunt break her spine for me."

Aunt May then retorted, "Jessica! It's fine! You're pregnant, so you need to get your rest!"

Then the scraggly bearded man came over to grab the Turkey from Aunt May as he said, "You both need to get some rest. Go sit on the couch and watch I Love Lucy or something."

Jess smirked at the guy as she said, "Thanks, Roger."

Then the door bell rung as Jessica rushed over to get the door as she opened it and saw Peter and Carol come in with a gigantic box of caramel-flavored gelato, stack of bacon packs, and a single red tulip that Peter held in his hand. Jess ran over to give Carol and Peter a warm hug as she said, "Carol! Peter! Looks like it's just another Thursday in the Big Apple, huh?"

The blonde superhero placed the grocery ice cream and the bacon on the table as she said, "You got that right, oh and by the way, Peter insisted paying for all of these, you know how it is."

Jess then crossed her arms as she scowled at Peter but that scowling turned into a light smile as she looked at the flower and said, "Is that for me?"

Peter blushed a little bit as he said, "Well…Red is your favorite color, after all."

He handed her the flower as he furrowed his eyes a little bit and said softly, "How's the baby?"

Jess playfully slapped Peter's shoulder as she said, "She's alive and kicking, you Spider-Dork."

Peter then asked her, "How's your financial situation? Y-you're not getting evicted or anything like that, right?"

Jess rolled her eyes as she said to him, "Peter, I'm fine. Everything's been going well, sure I can't ride my favorite motorcycle and fight bad guys, but hey…I've got a new responsibility now."

Peter then smiled at her as he hugged her and said, "Boy, am I glad to see you safe and sound."

Jess blushed as she said, "Whatever, Mr. weight-of-the-world-on-your-shoulders."

He then pulled back as he said, "Now, you just sit and hold tight. I'm gonna help Aunt May cook an amazing meal for you tonight, alright?"

Jess nodded as Aunt May got up and said to Peter as she frowned at him, "Peter, I've been here all along and now you finally say hi to me?"

Peter smiled at her as he hugged his Aunt and said, "Sorry, Aunt May. I…"

He then looked at Jess and then back at his Aunt as he said, "I…uh…"

Aunt May then chuckled as she whispered to Peter, "It's ok. I know you're in love with her."

Peter then frowned at her as he said, "Aunt May! It's supposed to be a secret!"

Jess then clapped at the TV screen as she said, "Look! The parade is starting!" Then the three ladies watched the TV as Carol was periodically helping out Peter and the boys with the cooking.

Peter spent a good hour whipping up ingredients for Aunt May's secret Pecan Pie recipe while Roger and Ben were working on the Mac N'Cheese and Mashed Potatoes. Aunt May was multitasking as she was watching the parade and keeping eye on the men in the kitchen to make sure things didn't go awry. She then saw something from fishy from Roger as she snapped, "H-hey! Add the White Cheddar first, then you add the Swiss on the Mac."

Roger then jumped up in surprise as he became wide-eyed for a sec and nodded and quickly. Ben was peeling the Yams now as he was next to him and chuckle and said, "That lady's got quite the fire in her."

Peter was mixing the egg yolk with the Pecan mixture as he said, "Told ya she's not the one to be messed around with."

Jess then perked up as she called out towards the kitchen, "Peter! Come and look, it's the Parker Industries float!"

Peter and the rest of the boys were wearing dirty aprons as they came over in front of the TV to watch the gigantic red and blue float travel on the crowded streets of Broadway as it was accompanied by the Midtown High School's marching band, as they were playing the Spider-Man theme song. On front and center of the float stood sizable red letters that said, "P.I." and behind that was a gigantic inflated Spider-Man who was also sporting the Webware. Adjacent to them was Sajani Jafferey, the lead staff member of the European Branch and Spider-Man standing next to them as they were having at the crowd.

Aunt May let out a tear as she said, "That's my boy's company."

Carol smirked as she added, "You've really outdone yourself this time, Peter."

Jess was sitting next to Aunt May as she poked Peter on the side as she whispered, "Hey, who's the man behind the mask?"

Peter whispered back, "It's Prowler."

Jess snickered quietly, "You couldn't get a real Spidey like Miguel as your decoy?"

Peter whispered back, "They rotate shifts now and then. Hobie can't do that all by himself, you know?"

Jess then looked at the float go by and all the glory and glitzy displayed in the Parker Industries float as she happily looked back at Peter and said, "I'm proud of you. After all these years of bad luck, you finally made your dream come true."

Peter then fondly gazed back at her as he said, "Well, it couldn't happen without inspirations from my friends and family."

He then wiped off the flour on his hands on his apron as he dug into his pocket and said to Jess, "Hey, come over to the baby room with me?"

Jess made a slightly confusing face as she nodded and followed over Peter to her child's room. The room was small, but quaint and the windows were open as the breezes were ever so gently flowing in as if Mother Nature was gently blessing the room. The baby's crib was still being built in process as the hammer and small crib parts were lying on the carpet. Peter picked up the hammer as he said to Jess, "You want me to help you finish building the crib? I can get it done in a jiffy while cooking the pie to perfection."

Jess then smiled at him as she grabbed the hammer and gently placed it on the carpet as she said to him, "Come on, Spider-Dork. You don't need to be a shining knight in armor every time for me."

Peter sheepishly chuckled, "Well…you know me, I can't help being a total boy scout."

Jess rolled her eyes as she said, "Well, not today. And Jessica Drew, the Spider-Woman says that the Amazing Spider-Man needs to not multitask for once in his life."

She then added in a rather whimsical tone, "So, I expect that you didn't come into my kid's room just to fix the crib, right?"

Peter gave her a weak smile as he reached for his pocket and grabbed the red box that contained a 12 pack of Organic Chai Tea. Jess became surprised as she said, "Peter! W-what's this for?"

Peter smiled at her as he said, "You've been telling me that you were having indigestion problems and a loss of appetite, so I thought this would help….from yours truly in the land of the Great Wall."

Jess then sighed and gave a weak grin at Peter as she said, "You really are too kind, Pete….sometimes for your own good. You know that, right?"

Peter also gave a weak grin and replied, "Yeah, well….old habits die hard."

He then gently hugged Jess without a warning as she asked, "What is it this time?"

Peter softly said into her ear as he gently stroked her long and silky hair, "I'm proud of you too. You've decided all on your own to have a baby by yourself as a single parent in this cruel and unforgiving world. You have no idea how much I admire that…that bravery of yours."

Jess let out a smile as she said, "I hate it when you sell me high like that."

The next couple of hours were filled with more talking, cooking and banter from Jess and Carol as Aunt May chuckled at their level of friendship. After all the cooking was done, it was exactly 4 P.M. on the dot as the table on the kitchen was filled with many Thanksgiving goodies. From the golden brown turkey to mac n' cheese and the candied yams, everything on the table looked so tempting and delicious.

Peter then got the giant fork and knife as he said to his dear Aunt, "May I do the honors?"

Aunt May then nodded as Peter cut into the bird and gave out generous amounts of slice to everyone, including himself because Jess insisted that he should have a lot of food since he was the guest of honor in her eyes. Small talks of their past Avengers adventures between Peter, Carol, and Jess were shared as Roger was visibly geeking out about the story when Peter saved 8 Avengers including Carol and Jess from an exploding volcano when they were fighting against the X-Men due to political tensions at the time.

After they were done eating, the guests were dispersed in certain areas of the apartment. Aunt May and Carol were watching Casablanca as Carol was going on about how that's Cap's favorite movie and Ben and Roger were helping clean the table as Peter assisted them with their needs. Jess was leaning against the wall and eating her Pecan pie that Peter made from scratch.

After all of that was done, Peter and Jess were left alone in the kitchen as everyone else was gathered around the TV and watching the Football game, which didn't interest Jess that much, her being British and all.

Peter sheepishly walked up to Jess as he was wearing a blue sweater and grey pants. He ran his hands down on Jess's shoulders as he asked her, "How was the food?"

Jess smiled at him as he said, "Just peachy, and the pie is spectacular also."

Peter let out a sigh of relief as he said, "Thank god, it's been awhile since I cooked that recipe."

He then inched his face towards hers a bit closer as he said, "Hey, Jess. I…I know that you don't really want to talk about what happened to the father of your child, but I want you to know this."

Jess looked up at him as she said softly, "What is it, Spider-Dork?"

Peter gave her a fiery, but sweet gaze in his eyes as he replied, "I don't really care who the father is, because at the end of the day, he's not here with his family when he should be."

He then nuzzled his nose against hers as he said, "Listen, if you need help with anything…whether it'll be with financial trouble or you just want someone to talk to, I'll be right there. If you need me to come and visit you for whatever reason, I'll be there at the speed of light to be there for you, besides…I want to make sure to visit you and spend as much time possible with your kid, even though you'd probably scold me for it."

Jess then smirked as she wrapped her hands around him as she said, "As long as you won't let me be a burden to you, I'm fine with that."

Peter then fluttered his eyes at her as he said softly, "Jessica, if there's any word that describes you, burden is on the bottom of the bottom half of that list of words….like bottom of the Santa's naughty list."

Jessica rolled her eyes as she pecked Peter's mouth and said, "Whatever, you Spider-Dork."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Jess."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Pete."

* * *

 **So, what did everyone think of this fic? I haven't posted in awhile so I hope this was satisfactory at least! Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **A/N: Jessica Jones on Netflix was AMAZING. Did everybody see the Civil War trailer? I'm with Team Cap until I go to my grave lol**


End file.
